inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven Wiki:Site policies
This page lists general site policies about the various aspects of the wiki. It is strongly recommended for all editors to read this page, as failure of compliance may result in a warning and/or block by the administrators. You are welcome to discuss any discrepancies and loopholes in the talkpage. For policies that pertain solely to editing and how articles need to be formatted, please refer to the Manual of Style. User pages *Limit the images in your profile to a maximum of 5. This also applies to any of your subpages. **This total includes Portalskins with images. *Limit the userboxes in your profile to a maximum of 10; maximum 1 image per box. *Do not use templates made for articles in your user page. *The sum of images in your userpage is the sum of all images in every tab on the userpage (if any). Please do not try to exceed having 5 images in your userpage by using tabs. *The subpages for userpage should follow these rules: **Limit up to 3 subpages for your profiling needs. However, subpages for codes, stylesheets are not bound to be in a certain amount. **It is alright to template your subpages for your main profile page. However, the output of your main profile page cannot exceed the amount of images as stated above. *The images on your talk page for decoration should be limited in quantity and shouldn't block the site's layout. **Do not try to fill your talk page with images and claim that they are for discussion purposes. Signatures *Your signature must have: your username or a nickname, a link to your user page and a time stamp. *Your signature can't be longer than a line. *Your signature must be easy to read, no flashy colors or too many text effects. *Your signature can contain a maximum of 1 image, which can have a maximum size of 50x50 pixels. User blogs *User blogs are to be used only for posts regarding, at least in part, the Inazuma Eleven series. **Don't create blogs that don't have any specific purposes or have no value to other users on the wiki. *Keep images in user blogs to a minimum. *User blogs that go against the rules might be deleted without prior warning. *No blogs that degrade other people and/or characters will be allowed on the wiki. Chat *The chat is free-for-all, with no restrictions as to who and when it can be joined. *The chat has to be safe for work at any time. Profanities and conversations regarding adult themes are strictly forbidden in the main chat. *Private chats have no restrictions, but starting a private conversation just to insult the other user will be punished with a ban. *Threats of any kind in both main chat or private message will be punished with a ban. *Users should make an effort to use proper spelling and grammar in the chat, and chat/1337 speak is frowned upon. *Excessive use of CAPS LOCK should be avoided whenever possible. It is allowed to put an emphasis on certain words or sentences, however. *Do not use the chat as means to publicize other sites or wikis; ask a moderator or an admin for permission first. *Moderators have the right to warn, and ban if necessary, users for anything they find inappropriate, even if not mentioned here. *Banning durations will be increased if a user violates the chat restrictions repeatedly/continuously. Warnings and bans *Users who break any rules for the first time will receive a warning by an admin. *After a certain number of warnings, depending on the gravity of the situation, users will receive a temporary ban. *Banning durations will be increased if user breaks the rules repeatedly/continuously. *Vandalism on pages will result in a warning; however vandalism on other users' profile pages will result in an immediate 1 day ban which may increase through any consecutive attempts. **Threats against other users on their talk pages will also result in an immediate 1 day ban. Category:Site policies